How the Doctor learned to love Summer (HIATUS)
by Sharingan000
Summary: Fem!Doctor was in the TARDIS when suddenly, it crashes and lands near Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Upon her crash-landing, she meets Charles, Erik, Raven, Hank, Sean, and Alex. "Sorry everyone," She said. "My TARDIS sorta crash-landed on your lawn. And my whole brain just went, 'what the hell'." Alex/Fem!Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**How the Doctor learned to love Summer**

**Summary: **Fem!Doctor was in the TARDIS when suddenly, it crashes and lands near Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Upon her crash-landing, she meets Charles, Erik, Raven, Hank, Sean, and Alex. "Sorry everyone," She said. "My TARDIS sorta crash-landed on your lawn. And my whole brain just went, 'what the hell?'." Alex/Fem!Doctor.

**Me: ****I just love X-men and Doctor Who, I am a huge Whovian!**

**Doctor: ****Why am I a female?**

**Me: ****Because I felt like it, Doctor. You know how I get bored all the time and I just have to mix things up a bit whether it's pancake mix with food coloring, or the colors for paintings, even the plots or characters for fanfictions.**

**Alex: ****Mrs. Legolas…**

**Me: ****Yes?**

**Alex and the Doctor: ****Don't forget the disclaimer!**

**Me (Pouty face and quivering lip): ****But… but-**

**Alex: ****No buts, missy. Don't make me get your husband.**

**Me: ****No, don't bring Legolas into this. His beauty is too much for me!**

**Legolas: ****Hello love. **

**Me (immediately lost in his good looks): ****Hi sweety.**

**Doctor: ****Legolas, help us out here. She won't do the disclaimer!**

**Legolas: ****Sweetheart (starts to rub her shoulders), you have to do the disclaimer or else the others will get mad. (Points to the doctors companions, old and new. And the X-men characters. All of them had their arms crossed and were tapping their foot.)**

**Me: ****Ugh, fine. I do not own Doctor Who or X-men. I wish I did, but I don't. Sorry to disappoint you lot. (Her husband kisses her cheek.)**

**Legolas: ****Well done, love.**

**Chapter One: What the Hell?**

Alex's POV

I was outside the mansion sitting under a tree reading a book that somehow caught my interest called Divergent by Veronica Roth. It was a pretty good book. I can't wait until the sequel comes out.

Just as I was finished with chapter twelve, I heard a strange whooshing sound and a tiny explosion. I looked up and saw a blue box spinning in the air. Flames and smoke were coming out the small windows. It was coming down quickly. Closing my book, I got up quickly and ran out of the way only for it to land a few feet away from where I was sitting.

The others came running out looking frantic, then they saw the box. Each of us inspecting it closely. The windows were broken with smoke coming out. The door had burn marks but was all attached together. There was a light up sign, which was off, that said 'Police Public Call Box'.

"What is that?" Raven asked.

"It's a police call box from the 1960s." Charles said looking at it closely.

"What's it doing here?" Sean asked.

"I have no idea." I said. "It just came crashing down from the sky." I said looking up. I saw that the box left a trail of smoke that was still in the air. Just as Hank was about to say something, the door opened to reveal a girl, no a woman.

She had curly brown hair that reached her jawline and green eyes. She had soot covering her heart shaped face. he was wearing plum colored leggings and brown shorts over them, brown boots that went mid-calf, a white (and dirty) button up, suspenders the same color as her leggings, a red bowtie, and a tweed jacket. In her hands was a stetson and she was waving it around trying to get the smoke out of the way as she coughed into a red handkerchief.

"Whoa, that was one hell of a crash landing. I haven't had an experience like that since I was flying over Raxacoricofallapatorius while getting shot by those who reside on the planet. I never knew why they tried to shoot me, but who cares." She said to herself while circling the police box. I noticed she had a British drawl to her voice. Then she finally noticed us. "Sorry everyone," She said. "My TARDIS sorta crash-landed on your lawn. I was trying to fly over the moon but an asteroid hit me and then the circuit on the center console haywired. I tried to fix it but something hit me atop the head. And my whole brain just went, 'what the hell?'."

"Excuse me but, who are you?" Erik asked.

"Oh how rude of me, please forgive me." Then she walked to us and gave each of us a handshake. "Hello, I'm the Doctor." She said with a smile on her dirty face.

"Doctor who?" Hank asked fixing his glasses.

"I never get tired of that question." She said to herself. "Nothing else, just the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" I asked.

"Hello." She said. We all looked at her like she was crazy.

"What's with the police box?" Charles asked.

"Oh well, that is the TARDIS. That stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It can go anywhere and in time and space." She said proudly rubbing the doors making it hum.

"But that's impossible, it could affect the time and space continuum." Hank said in his weird science talk.

"Anything is possible like how you people have you abilities." We looked to her shocked.

"How did you know about are powers?" Erik said suspiciously.

"It's not hard to see. You can control metal," She said to Erik. "You can read minds," She said to Charles. "You can change to anyone you want," Raven. "You have hands for feet," Hank. "You have a sonic scream," Sean. "And you can absorb energy and discharge it as a blast making everything go, BOOM!" She yelled clapping her hands together.

"How-?" Raven said but was cut off.

"Like I said before, it's not hard to see. Now, you know my name, what are yours?"

"I'm Charles Xavier." They shook hands.

"I'm Erik Lensherr."

"I'm Hank McCoy, nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Hank." The Doctor said.

"Raven Darkholme."

"Lovely to meet you." The Doctor replied.

"Sean Cassidy, at your service."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm Alex Summers." We shook hands, I felt electricity flow through my fingers.

"Lovely to meet you all, now do you mind helping me clean up in there. It's a mess and I can't do it alone." She said pointing to the TARDIS.

"How can we all go in there?" Raven asked.

"Why don't you all come in a see for yourself?" The Doctor said with a knowing smile on her face. Then she turned and jogged into the TARDIS. Confused, we all walked in.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sean and I exclaimed, only to get smacked in the back of the head by the Doctor who appeared behind us suddenly.

"Oi, don't swear." She scolded. We muttered a 'sorry' before looking around.

"How is this possible? It's bigger on the freakin' inside." Sean said waving his hands around.

"That my dear Sean is Time Lord science. It's a little system that is in the heart of the TARDIS that makes her bigger on the inside, isn't that right Sexy." The Doctor said rubbing the console in the center, it emitted a loud humming noise.

"What do you mean 'she'? Is the TARDIS alive?" Erik asked in wonder.

"Of course she's alive. You have to have someone to talk to, right." Silence. "No? Not even a titter? Oh well. Now," She said kicking a piece of rubble. "I need help, there is wires and pipes and rubble everywhere. I need you assistance."

Just as we were about to pick something up, she facepalmed and groaned loudly.

"Oh by the name of Gallifrey, how could I forget? I'm such an idiot! Never mind, just leave it." She said before pulling a couple levers and pushing some buttons.

"What did you forget?" Hank asked. She turned to us and started to wave her hands around.

"The TARDIS has this link in her system that can clean all this up in a few hours. But once it's clean, it has a new look on the inside. Okay Sexy," She said looking at the large pipe on top of the center console. "I need you to tidy yourself up and keep looking sexy as usual. Can you do that for the both of us?" _Whoosh. _"Good," Then she turned to us. "Come on then, everyone outside. We have to give her some privacy to change. Hurry up, allons-y!" She exclaimed pushing us out.

We all got out and the doors closed by themselves. The lock on the door had a key in it, the Doctor pulled that out placed a kiss on it before putting it in her jacket pocket.

"Oh, I just remembered. I haven't slept or eaten for days. I have no idea how the outcome will be." Then she started to sway a bit. "I'm getting a little sleepy. I think I'll just take a nap. Night night." Then she fainted, only for her to fall in my arms.

I put two fingers to her neck and breathed a sigh of relief when I felt her pulse still there. Thank god she's alive.

"Let's get her inside, Alex." Charles said. I nodded and lifted her into my arms carrying her bridal style into the mansion.

"Should we trust her?" Sean asked.

"She doesn't seem like a threat. She just seemed… Giddy." Erik stated.

"Let's get her to the infirmary. She said she hasn't slept or eaten for days." said Hank who started to lead us to his office/the infirmary.

Once we got to the infirmary, Hank told me to set her on the bed in the center of the room. Hank got out his flashlight and put in to her eyes.

"Raven, can you get her out of these clothes. I have to check her vitals." Hank instructed. Raven nodded and kicked us out of the room. We waited a few minutes before Raven let us back in.

All of the Doctors clothes were on a chair nearby. So she was naked, but a silver colored blanket covered her body. Only her face and shoulders were seen, her arms tucked under the blanket.

Hank pulled out a stethoscope and checked her heartbeat. He put it to the right side of her chest, and then the left. But while he had the stethoscope on, he looked to us with wide eyes. He took them off and passed them to the person closest to him, which just so happened to be me.

"Put these on and tell me what you hear. Both sides of her chest." Hank said frantically. I was confused but obliged.

I put the stethoscope in my ears and put it to her right side. _Thump thump, thump thump._ Her heart. Then I put it to the left side. _Thump thump, thump thump. _Whoa.

I looked to the others with wide eyes, they looked to me worried and confused. I looked to them and then to the unconscious woman on the bed.

"What, what is it?" Charles asked worried.

"Two hearts," I said looking to him. "She has two hearts." Raven looked to me and shook her head.

"That's not possible. How can she have two hearts?" She exclaimed.

"Could she possibly be a mutant like us?" Sean asked.

"Charles, can you read her mind?" Erik said. Charles put his hands at the side of the Doctors head. He closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and shook his head.

"I can't get a read on anything." This shocked us all.

"Holy shit, this woman is full of surprises." Sean said.

"Sean, go get something to eat for the Doctor." Erik instructed. Sean nodded and left to get some food. "Raven, can you clean her face a bit?"

"Sure." Raven went to the sink and filled a bowl with water and got a washcloth. She went back to the Doctor and started to get the soot off her face.

Once she was clean, we finally got a good look at her. She had perfectly chiseled cheekbones with a rosy blush to them, her lips were red and pouty. Her skin was a smooth tan. She was beautiful.

"She's pretty." Raven commented. Hank, Charles, Erik, and I nodded in agreement. Just then Sean came in with a tray that had a bacon, bread and butter, an apple, yogurt, and a bottle of Sunny D.

"Whoa, she is a smoking hot babe." I growled at his words. _Wait what? _I thought. _Why would I growl?_

Then we heard a groan coming from the woman in the bed. She started to stir and her brown eyes fluttered open. She squinted under the light and opened them again. She sat up, but once she realized she was naked, she squeaked and covered herself with the blanket, blushing.

"Uhm, may I please have some clothes?" By now, us guys and the Doctor were blushing.

"Uhh, Raven- Ahem, may you please get some clothes for the Doctor?" Charles squeaked out trying to look anywhere other then the Doctor.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Raven said, clearly amused at our embarrassment. Then she left the room. Sean put the tray down at the table near the window, and grabbed the Doctor's tweed jacket handing it to her, looking away.

"Thank you." She said gratefully and put the jacket on to cover herself up a bit.

"Can you please explain to us why you have two hearts?" I asked keeping my eyes on her face.

"I'm a Time Lord, or a Time Lady for us females. I'm basically an alien from a planet called Gallifrey." She said her home planets name with a shaky voice.

"What happened?" Sean asked. The Doctor had tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm the last of my kind." She managed to say. Sean grabbed her handkerchief from her clothes and gave it to her.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He said sheepishly. She shook her head and smiled sadly to him.

"Don't be, you would've found out sooner or later. There was a war between my people and another species called the Daleks. It was called the Time War. The Daleks attacked my planet and killed anyone on site. Men, women, children, I tried to help save them. But no weapon can go pass their body force field except their own weapons. They killed every last one of them. That's when Gallifrey was destroyed. The parts of the planet are probably floating around in space right now. I don't even know if I really am the last of my kind."

Raven chose this time to come into the room with clothes in her hand as well as shoes that looked like cowgirl boots. She stopped once she felt the tension in the room and saw the Doctor's tears. But she didn't question it.

"Here are some clothes of mine, I think we're the same size." She said. The Doctor took the clothes and smiled gratefully to Raven.

"Thank you, Raven. Is there a loo anywhere?" The Doctor asked. Hank walked over to a door and opened to reveal a bathroom. The Doctor hopped off the table with only her jacket covering her, but thankfully not revealing anything. She sped over to the bathroom and went in, locking the door.

"Okay, what did you guys do to her?" Raven asked sternly.

"We didn't do anything." I said. She just crossed her blue arms and looked to us with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe I asked about what she was. She said she was an alien called a Time Lady and that she was the last of her kind. Then she went on about a war and how it destroyed her planet and everyone that lived on it except her. I didn't know and I didn't mean to make her cry." Sean said sheepishly. "Hey Alex, why did you growl when I called her a babe?" All attention was turned to me.

"I honestly have no idea. I don't even know why." I said furrowing my eyebrows confused. The bathroom door opened to reveal the Doctor wearing a pink sun dress that went to her knees, a white sweater with sleeves went to her elbow, and the hazel brown cowgirl boots. The tweed jacket in her hands.

"It's missing something." She said looking at her outfit. Then she snapped and went to her other clothes on the chair. She picked up the stetson and put it on. Then she went through the pocket of her tweed jacket and pulled out a weird tube thing then she put her tweed jacket down with the rest of her other clothes. "Ah you little beauty." She kissed the handle and pushed a button making it give off a weird buzzing noise and light up green.

"What is that tube thing?" Erik asked.

"This my friend is my trusty sonic screwdriver. It can be used on locks, computers, phones, tellys, coffee makers, anything at all. Except for wood, which is a bite in the behind. For example." She pointed it to Hanks computer which was currently off and pushed the button. It turned on to reveal Looney Tunes.

"Awesome." Sean exclaimed.

"Why thank you dear." She placed the sonic screwdriver in her right boot. Then her stomach growled. "Do you have an apple? I love apples. I think I'm having went to the tray of food and grabbed the apple handing to her. She took it and bit into it. Only to spit it back out and cough. "That's disgusting what is that?"

"An apple." Sean said confused.

"I hate apples, apples are rubbish." She said.

"You said you loved them." Raven said confused.

"No, I don't. I like yogurts, yogurts my favorite give me yogurt." She said smiling like crazy. Sean was still confused, so were the rest of us, he went back to the tray and grabbed the yogurt. She ripped the top off and ate it, only to spit it back out again. "I hate yogurt that's just stuff with bits of fruit in it."

"You said you liked yogurt." Sean said.

"New cravings," She wiped her mouth. "New rules. Can you please take me to the kitchen?" She left the room without waiting for an answer.

We were all still confused, we all just followed. She started to sniff the air and somehow found the kitchen.

"Carrots? No. Potato Chips? No. No. No. I know what I need, I need… Fish fingers, and custard." She closed the fridge and started to prepare the fish sticks and custard.

Once it was ready, she had a plate of fish sticks and a bowl of custard. We all sat down at the table, I was sitting right across from her, Raven right next to her with Charles to her left. Sean was to my right with Erik right beside him. Hank was at the end of the table between Charles and Erik. We were all watching her dip the fish sticks in the custard and eat it. That's just gross.

"Funny." Charles said observing her.

"I like funny, funny is good. So what do you lot do here for fun?" She asked eating another fish stick.

"We just do anything we want pretty much. Read, play ball, watch TV, work, etc." Raven answered.

"Well that seems great. I have some questions that I need answering. Can you answer them?" We all nodded. "Good, what year is it?"

"1962." Erik answers.

"1962, hm. Well alright then. Where am I?"

"Westchester County, New York. This is the mansion. It was Charles childhood home, but oh well." I said leaning back in my seat.

"I must say it's a lovely place here. I haven't been in a house like this since I helped solve a case side-by-side with Agatha Christie." Oh cool- wait what?

"Agatha Christie? You mean the Agatha Christie? The author of the best mystery novels." Charles asked shocked.

"Yes, the case was pretty extra-terrestrial. The case was called the Unicorn and the Wasp, I went there with my friend Donna Noble. **(A/N: If you watch the Doctor Who series, you'll know exactly what I'm talking about. The episode was called this.) **There was a jewel thief called the Unicorn, turned out to be a woman who pretends to be invited to rich peoples estate parties so she can steal their fine jewelry. Now the Wasp, he was part human part alien. He could turn into a giant wasp, he was killing people who found out who he was."

"Who was he?" Sean asked.

"Well, he was a priest, but he turned out to be the son of the woman who invited him to her estate, his name was Reverend Golightly. Her name was Lady Eddison, or Clemency. Before she married her husband, Colonel Curbishley, she fell in love with a man who was full blooded alien, he gave her a necklace called the Firestone **(A/N: I forgot the name of the necklace so, whatever.)**. Then she was with child, it was a boy, she gave him up for adoption because she had a baby out of wedlock. Then she married Curbishley and had another son, Roger who was murdered by the Wasp. The thing was, Roger was in a relationship with the young butler, but they didn't want to tell anyone for fear of what others will do and say about them.

"Agatha, using her mystery brain, figured out who the Unicorn was and returned the necklace to Lady Eddison. Then I figured out who the Wasp was, he transformed to the Wasp and tried to kill us, even his own mother. Agatha figured out that the necklace was a beacon for his species because Reverend's father had it made on his planet. So she threw it in a lake, and it killed Reverend. Then she fainted and didn't remember anything. But later, she remembered it and wrote a novel for it. Oh those were the days." She said smiling.

"What happened to Donna?" I asked. Her smiled faded and she looked down at the bowl of custard.

"There was an incident. The same species that destroyed my planet, the Daleks, were found. There were billions of the lot. They moved the planets out of orbit and caused chaos. While me, my old friends Rose, Jackie, Mickey, Martha, Jack, and Sarah Jane were taken by their leader, Davros. Donna was in the TARDIS which was almost destroyed. But there was a tank that had my hand that was cut-off, don't worry it grew back, and it had some of my regeneration essence in it. When she touched it, a copy of me grew from that hand, she was part human part Time Lord. So the other Doctor saved herself, Donna, and the TARDIS. When the three of them appeared to where the others and I were held captive, Donna aimed a gun at Davros, but he shocked her before she could. That shock triggered some of the regeneration essence in her from touching the hand, making her part human part Time Lord as well. She set me and the others free, then Donna, the other Doctor, and I got the other planets back in orbit. But Earth was the tricky one.

"Donna, Rose, Jackie, Sarah Jane, the other me, Mickey, Jack, and I used the TARDIS to steer Earth back in orbit. All of us worked together as a team saving the world." She said laughing softly and smiling sadly. "So I brought the rest home. Before all this, Rose and Jackie, her mother, were trapped in a parallel universe. So I took them back, the other me decided to stay there. When Donna and I were about to go home, the Time Lord DNA in her went haywire. She couldn't be part Time Lord, only my copy. So I did what I had to do, I took out the TIme Lord DNA and erased her memory of me and all our adventures. I brought her back to her home where her mother and grandfather were waiting. I never saw her again after that." A few tears fell from her eyes, she quickly wiped them away. "Sorry, I'm getting you mixed up in my sorrows. How selfish of me."

"It's not selfish of you, you just had to tell someone. You had to let it out." Erik said.

"I can tell you've been through so many things in your past, I can see it in your eyes. You have more wisdom than you think." Charles commented. "You've felt loss, war, abandonment, depression, loneliness, friendship, love, happiness, so many things have been placed upon your shoulders." The Doctor smiled at his words.

"And I thought you couldn't read my mind."

The Doctor's POV

"And I thought you couldn't read my mind." I said. He looked shocked.

"How did you know? You were unconscious then." Charles said. I smirked and tapped my head.

"I could feel you trying to get in there. I kinda tickled. Let me explain, the reason you can't get into my mind is because I have some weird mental barrier in there. Not even the most powerful telepaths can get into my noggin." She said knocking her knuckles on her head.

"You are full of surprises, Doctor." Sean said. Hank and Raven nodded in agreement.

"That's just me being me, I suppose."

"Question, if you're alien, why do you have a Northern accent?" Erik asked.

"Lot's of planets have a North." I said defensively.

"Strange." Sean muttered.

"You want to know what's strange, being friends with a man who is half our height and has a head literally the shape of a potato." Then my holographic communicator started to beep from my left wrist. I saw it was Strax. "Speak of the devil." I pressed a button and a light started to shine on the table, then a figure of Strax appeared on the table.

"Doctor, where the devil are you? I was trying to call the TARDIS's communicator and could not pick up a signal." He said worried.

"Sorry, Strax, I was flying around, got in an asteroid accident and crash landed on Earth. New York to be exact. I met some people after the crash. Say 'hello', Strax." The holographic Strax turned around and saw the lot.

"Hello, I am Strax. Proud soldier and nurse of the Sontaran race." He said with his chest puffed out.

"Uh, it's uh, lovely to meet you Mr. Strax. I'm Charles Xavier. This is Erik, Raven, Sean, Hank, and Alex." Each of us either nodded or gave a small and awkward wave.

"Good to meet you, now Doctor. What is happening to the TARDIS now?" Strax asked.

"Well," I started to scratch the side of my head. "The inside became a bit uh… messy. So the TARDIS is reconstructing itself right now." I said shrugging. Strax out two of his three fingers on the bridge of his potato nose and sighed.

"How long will it take?" He asked not looking up.

"About three hours." I said sheepishly doing the mental math.

"Fine, Madame Vastra is asking that you visit her and Jenny Flint." Strax informed.

"Who are they?" Alex asked.

"Madame Vastra is a Silurian, or in other words a human-ish with the characteristics of a reptile. Jenny Flint is her wife. They are living in the Victorian Era."

"Aw, that's so sweet. They're in love." Raven said.

"It is. I thought it to be awkward since Jenny is human and Vastra is Silurian, but I got over it once I saw how in love they were." I said smiling, I pulled out a photo that I always kept with me and showed it to the. It was a picture of Vastra and Jenny at their wedding reception. I was the maid of honor and Strax being the best man. We had Dorian Maldavor as the one who wed them.

"Jenny is pretty. And Vastra looks unique in her own way." Charles said looking at the photo. They each passed the photo around and looked at it. Then Alex passed it back to me and I put it away. I made a move to fix my bowtie, but remembered it wasn't there.

"It's so weird not wearing my bowtie, I feel so naked without it." I said patting the spot where my bowtie would be.

"Why do you wear a bowtie and a stetson?" Sean asked.

"I love bowties, bowties are cool. And stetsons, stetsons are cool. So are fezzes and bunk beds, those are cool too." I said defensively.

"Sorry to offend you." Sean said.

"You didn't, I just love my bowties and my stetsons." I said taking off my stetson and putting it on Seans ginger head. "You are lucky you have red hair. Whenever I regenerate, I always hope I were a ginger."

"What do you mean when you regenerate?" Hank asked.

"Well, how about I just show you. I'll need a laptop, some of those sticky things that go on your head, and your TV." I said counting fingers. Hank stood up and motioned me to follow him, I did so, but not without grabbing the bowl and plate of my fish custard. The others following along.

I followed him back to his office, the place where he gave me a check up. He went to his desk and got his laptop and those suction cup things for my head. Then we all followed Hank to a living room that had a flat huge television.

"Okay then." I put the bowl and plate on the coffee table and took the laptop, sitting down and putting it in front of me. Reaching into my boot, I pulled out my sonic screwdriver.

I took the wires from the TV and connected them to a hard-drive that was plugged into the laptop, which also was connected to the suction cup things. I placed those on my head and managed to get the laptop to be a show my memories which would allow them to be viewed on the telly.

"Okay and we are good," Click a couple computer keys. "To," space bar. "Go." I pressed enter and my memories started to show on the TV screen. On the laptop, it showed different files of what I wanted to see/show. I clicked on a file that was labeled regeneration videos. I clicked on that and played all ten of my regenerations and my eleven faces. Face eleven being the one I have right now.

As the videos of my memories were playing, I saw the others watching with awe. I suppose I would be in awe too, I mean watching myself regenerate so many times looks pretty cool. I feel cool.

"_Legs, I've got legs." The newly regenerated me said kissing my knee. _

"Oh god." I said watching what was happening.

"_Arms, yes. Hands, oh fingers. Lot's of fingers. Eyes two, nose, blimey. Regular hand eye coordination. Hair," I watched as I felt the short pixie hair. "I'm a guy." I exclaimed. _

At that time, I regenerated with a pixie haircut. But over the years, it grew longer.

"_No. No. I;m not a guy." I said pulling at a lock of hair atop my head and trying to look at it. "Oh, and still not ginger." I said annoyed. "I have to remember. I'm missing something, I'm… I'm…" CRASH. "Ha ha, crashing! Whoo hoo, ha ha. Whoo. GERONIMO!" _

Then the screen went blank. The others looked to me in surprise with their mouths opening and closing. They look like fish out of water.

"Close your mouths, people. Look like fish out of water, you lot." I said pointing my sonic at them. They all closed their mouths and began to question all at once. Too many voices at the same time. I've gotta put an end to it. "SHUT IT!" I yelled standing up, nearly dropping the laptop. They all stopped talking immediately. "Much better, now one at a time."

"If you're alien, how come you don't look green or abnormal?" Sean asked. Such a stupid question.

"If you're human why do you look Time Lord? Us Time Lords all look human, but the only thing non-human is our hearts, our intelligence, and our age. I am 904 years old."

"Wow, for a 904 year old woman, you look hot." Sean asked, making Alex elbow him in the gut and growl at him. That just made him seem hot. _Wait what? _I said mentally. _Focus Doctor, you do not think he is hot! _

"Uh, thanks? Anyway, who else has a question." Hank raised his hand and I nodded to him.

"How does this regeneration cycle start?"

"Well, say if I die-ish. I start to regenerate and heal myself, it's a way of cheating death. Some may think it a good thing, but I see it as a curse. I can never grow old. I have to stand by while all my friends and loved ones grow old and die. That's my curse." I said.

"What have you seen throughout your travels?" Charles asked changing the subject. That immediately brought a huge smile on my face.

"Oh so many things. I've met so many people. Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, Anne Frank, Queen Elizabeth the first, so many faces. As well as so many species, Jadoon, Sontarans, Silurian, Sycorax, Carrionite, Plasmavore, Daleks, Racnos, nasty the lot of them. I even have pictures stored in my photographic memory. Here I'll show you." I clicked a few keys and showed them photos of the people and species I listed.

But somehow, the computer loaded up to show photos of all my companions and friends. I put the laptop on the coffee table and stood closer looking to the TV that showed my past friends, people I considered family. Tears fell from my eyes like waterfalls, I covered my mouth with my hand to hide the sobs that were about to surface from my throat.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and looked to see Alex with a worried look on his face. I closed my eyes as more tears were released and Alex pulled me into his embrace. I then melted into his comfort and wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest.

"All of them, they're either dead, lost, or have left me. I've never felt so alone, no matter how many people come with me on my adventures, I always feel alone." I whispered to Alex making sure no one else heard.

"You're never alone, Doctor." He whispered making sure no one heard either. "We're here for you." I nodded in his shoulder and looked to him smiling sadly. I muttered a 'thank you' and wiped the tears from my eyes and face. Then took a deep breath. I saw the others look to me concerned. I just shook my head and smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes.

"I'll be right back. Do you guys have a washing machine? I have to clean the dirt on my other clothes." Charles looked to Alex and Alex led me back to Hanks office to retrieve my clothes. We made it there and I got my clothes, then Alex led me to a room near another bathroom that was right across the hall of Hanks office.

"Thanks Alex. I'll be fine from here."

"When you're done, just call me and I'll take you where you want." He said grinning.

"I'll manage. My sonic is also good for pointing the way. But thanks anyway, I'll keep that in mind." I said smiling and then heading into the room to wash my clothes.

Once inside I pull out all the stuff that's in my jacket and short pockets. And let me note, it's a lot of stuff since my pockets are bigger on the inside. The things I pulled out were a ping pong paddle, a yo-yo, a box of twinkies, a cassette player, twelve cassette tapes, a flip phone, the golden remote and ornament bombs I took from my scene with the Empress of the Racnos, a dagger given to by George Washington, my copy of Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens, and all seven of my different game boys along with the game disks. I put all this stuff in a small basket that I found nearby.

I put my clothes in the wash and spend my spare time reading Oliver Twist for the billionth time while listening to one of my cassette tapes. The song that was playing was 'Escape (The Pina Colada Song)' by Rupert Holmes. I met him once, he was a very nice person. He took me to his recording studio.

While listening, I found myself singing along. It's a good song, and the meaning is pretty funny.

If you like pina colada

And gettin caught in the rain

If you're not into yoga

If you have half a brain

If you like making love at midnight

In the dunes of the cave

I'm the love that you looked for

Write to me and escape

After my clothes were done washing, I put them in the dryer and messed around with my paddle ball. Miserably failing might I note.

"How do people use these things?" I said examining the paddle.

"It takes practice." I heard from the door. I jumped and turned to see Hank standing in the doorway. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said apologetically.

"It's alright, just let me restart my hearts." I said breathing. "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?"

"I was wondering if I can take a look around the TARDIS once it's done reconstructing." He said shyly.

"Of course you can. Since you all saw how wrecked it was before, you deserve to see the new Sexy." I said smiling.

"Question, how big is the TARDIS's inside?"

"Well its has dozens of rooms, a library as big as this mansion, a couple swimming pools, tons of bedrooms, as well as washrooms, an arcade, a couple lab rooms, a greenhouse, so many rooms are in the TARDIS that I haven't even been in half of them. Then there is the center console room which is the one that you see right when you enter the TARDIS. I love the TARDIS."

"How are they made?"

"They're not made, they're born. Grown. I stole her from a museum on Gallifrey. She called to me, so me and my granddaughter boarded her and we traveled for years." I said standing up and putting my paddle back in the basket of my things that was on a table beside the washer and dryer.

"Where is your granddaughter?" Hank asked. I froze and tears started to fall again.

"Susan fell in love with a man named David Campbell." I gripped the edge of the table and took a deep breath. "She was deeply in love, but thought that she deserved to stay and take care of me. So I did the thing that broke me heart but assured me that she will find happiness. I let her go. Once she was outside the TARDIS, I locked her out and left her with David." At this point, I couldn't hold the ugly sobs and I lost my balance. But Hank managed to catch me around my waist and slowly bring us down to the ground as I cried.

"I'm sorry." Hank whispered as he hugged me.

"I left her. My granddaughter, my own flesh and blood. She's gone, I left her. Why do I just keep leaving all my friends and family? It's my fault that they're either lost, have left me, or have died."

"What happened?" I heard Raven's voice from the door. There were other footsteps with hers.

"It's all my fault that my friends and family are gone. Lost in time and space, left me for their own weird reasons, or have been killed because of me. It's all my fault. It's all my fault." I just kept repeating those words until I slipped into consciousness.

Charles POV

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault." The Doctor just kept repeating those heart breaking words until she fell asleep.

"Doctor? Doctor." Raven said shaking her shoulders softly as she knelt near the Doctor.

"It's okay, Raven, she's asleep. Poor girl is exhausted." Erik said looking to the sleeping alien girl with concern.

"Let's get her into a bed. Hank." I said. He picked her up bridal style and followed me as I led him to an empty bedroom.

I opened the door and let Hank in. He slowly and gently set her down on the queen sized bed. Raven moved to take her boots off and put her sonic screwdriver on the bedside table. She also took off her sweater. Then covered her with the duvet.

The seven of us walked out quietly. I was the last at the door. I turned the light off and closed the door. Each of us stood outside the door with concern floating around the air.

"What did you ask her, Hank?" Sean asked.

"Well first I asked her if we could explore the inside of the TARDIS. Then she told me about all the different rooms. Then she told me how TARDIS's were born and grown. Then she mentioned her and her granddaughter Susan stealing the TARDIS from a museum and how it called to her. I asked where her granddaughter was now. She said Susan fell in love. So the Doctor closed the TARDIS doors on her once Susan was outside and left her with her love. Then she started to blame herself about her past companions. How they either left her, got lost in time and space, or died because of their adventures. I didn't mean to upset her, I swear."

"It's okay, Hank. You didn't know, you were just curious." Raven reassured putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I can't help but feel guilty about it." Hank said throwing his hands in the air.

"We all feel guilty about things Hank." I said to him. "Whatever happens, happens. There is nothing we can do about it, we just have to go through with it." I looked to my watch and saw it was 9:32. "It's getting late, we should all get some sleep. G'night." I said.

"G'night," They said before walking to their rooms. While I was walking away, I saw that Alex lingered at the Doctors room with a worried look on his face, then walked away slowly.

I wonder what that was all about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** **Hello fellow Whovians! This is Chapter Two! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Legolas:**** Of course they'll love it, dear. After all, they do love your story Mrs. Swan-Rogers.**

**Doctor(Male):**** Hello everyone, I'm the Doctor. One hundred percent male right here.**

**Alex:**** Just let me say this, Doctor. The female you is beautiful.**

**Doctor(Female): ****Why thank you Alex. You're quite dashing too, might I add. [Sends a wink and a grin his way. Alex grins back and wiggles his eyebrows.]**

**Doctor(Male): ****Am I missing somthing here?****Me: ****Yes you are, they clearly fancy each other. You're so posh.**

**Legolas:**** Melleth nin, are you forgetting something?**

**Me:**** Ugh, don't remind me.**

**Legolas:**** Darling, you must do the disclaimer.**

**Me: ****I do not own Doctor Who or X-men. [Immediatley starts crying, Legolas hugs her close.]**

**Chapter Two: The New Tardis and New Companions**

The Doctor's POV

I woke up groggy and grumpy. The sun was streaming through a window and hit my eyes, blinding me. I groaned and sat up. I found myself in a queen sized bed that had black sheets, black and red pillow cases, and a red duvet with black designs. I looked around the room I was in and saw it was a nice room. The walls were painted a light grey and the ceiling was white. There was a recliner near the window and a side table. On the other side of the room there was a desk that had a lamp, a pencil cup, and other required things. But I saw that it also had a calligraphy set. Nice. Next to the desk was a small bookcase that had a small reading selection. Then there was a door that led to a loo.

At the foot of the bed was a trunk. A top the trunk, I saw my other clothes were clean and neatly folded and the small basket of my things.

I pushed the duvet away and slid out of bed. My barefeet flinched at the feeling of the cold hardwood floor, but I just dealt with it. I grabbed my other clothes and went to the bathroom.

I turned the light on and saw that it already had everything I would need. I put my clothes on top of the toilet cover and looked in the mirror. What I saw was very unattractive. My eyes were red and puffy, there were tear tracks under my eyes and on my cheeks. My lips were chapped and the skin on it was peeling off.

I quickly looked away and started to undress. I took the towel that was hanging on the rack and wrapped it around my body, then turned on the shower setting to warm. Nothing like a good scrub. Once I was done cleansing myself of the grime that was missed yesterday from the crash, I turned the water off and dried myself off. Then I changed into my regular clothes. My precious bowtie. I also made sure to add my stetson.

I kept the jacket off, taking a mental note to put it on later. I exited the bathroom and went to the small basket that held all my things, putting them back into my jacket and pants pocket. I patted down my pockets when I realized something was missing. Looking around the room, I spotted my sonic on the bedside table. Grabbing it, I put it in my jacket pocket.

Once I saw myself ready, I exited the room and went out. Looking at my watch, I saw it was 7 o'clock. Very early. Oh well, I guess I'll just whip up breakfast for the others. After all, they did good for me, I'll just have to repay them.

Easily finding my way to the kitchen, I put my tweed jacket on a chair nearby, and my stetson. I went to the refrigerator and opened it, pulling out eggs, butter, breakfast sausages, and bacon. I put those three on the kitchen island. Walking over to the pantry, I found Bisquick pancake mix, maple syrup, bread, muffins, and bagels. I brought those as well.

I made some toast, pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. I set the table and put one pitcher full of orange juice, one of water, and one for milk. I each plate of sausages, bacon, eggs, and toast in the middle of the table as well as the bottle of maple syrup and the salt and pepper shakers.

Once I saw that the table was set for everyone else, I grabbed my own plate of food and ate at the kitchen island reading the morning paper.

Ten minutes passed by and I finally heard footsteps. The first person to enter the kitchen was Erik and Charles. They stopped once they saw the food at the table and me eating at the kitchen island.

"Good morning, Charles. Morning Erik." I said smiling.

"Did you do all this yourself?" Charles asked. I nodded grinning.

"Oh yeah. Since you guys helped me, I decided to repay you. So no arguing, eat your breakfast and wait for the others." I said pointing my fork at them. They looked to each other before shrugging and taking a seat. They grabbed whatever portions of what they wanted to eat and dug in.

"Mm, this is really good, Doctor." Erik commented eating more.

"Why thank you, Erik." I said going back to the morning papers. Then I realized that the others are still asleep. "I think I'll go wake the others."

"Okay, Alex and Sean share a room. It's room number 11." Charles informed me pointing to the door that led to the hallway.

"Thanks." I said before walking out. It wasn't hard to find room 11. It was right around the corner from the kitchen.

I slowly opened the door and quietly walk in. There were two beds on either side of the room. Sean was on the right and Alex was on the left. Alex was a peaceful sleeper who just stayed in one place and kept his mouth closed. On the other hand, Sean was a loud snorer with half his body hanging on the bed. I think I saw a bit of drool on his lip.

Smirking to myself easily, I brought my hands together getting ready to clap. Then all hell broke loose.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" I screamed while clapping. They gave a yelp and scrambled out of bed. They stopped moving frantically when they saw me at the foot of their beds, smirking evilly with my arms crossed.

"What the hell, Doctor? You trying to kill us?" Sean asked scratching his head.

"Nope, but I'm dying of laughter just looking at your sleeping attire, Sean." I said pointing up and down at him. Alex looked to him and grinned.

Sean was currently dressed in only pink Spongebob boxer shorts and white knee socks. Sean tried to cover himself and quickly grabbed the blanket on his bed. Alex and I were laughing right where we stand.

"Get dressed, you blokes. I made a heaping size for breakfast, and Erik said it was really good. I think Charles and Erik are going to eat it all before you even get to the kitchen." As I said this, they immediately scrambled to get into proper clothing. With a satisfied smirk, I walked out of their room and back to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, I saw that Charles and Erik were laughing uncontrollably.

"You heard what happened back there?" I asked jabbing my thumb in the direction of the boys room. They just nodded and continued laughing. I grinned and went back to my place at the island, taking my jacket with me and putting it on my chair.

Without turning around, I took my sonic out and pointed it in the direction of the coffee maker, turning it on. I heard the sound of the coffee starting to be made.

Then both Alex and Sean decided to barge in. Sean was still adjusting his belt and Alex was fixing his hair. I rolled my eyes and muttered 'teenage boys' into my cup of juice. They both took a seat and dug in, Alex at least had manners while Sean was a pig. Oh well.

Raven came in wearing a nice green sun dress and brown gladiator sandals. Her hair was half down and the other half braided in the middle. She took a seat next to Charles and Alex and ate breakfast.

"Oh my god, this is really good, Doctor. Were you a chef or something?" Sean asked.

"Well no, but I did get lessons from a cook in the kitchen of Queen Elizabeth's staff. Nicest person that cook was, her name was Wilma." I said taking a bite out of the bacon that I dipped in my orange juice.

"Well, you are a pretty good cook, Doctor. I can't even make breakfast taste this good." Raven commented taking a bite out of her pancakes.

"Good morning fellow mansion residers." Hank said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Hank, my man." I responded finishing my breakfast. "Did you hear the commotion going on around here?" I ask innocently. Hank just chuckles while shaking his head.

"Yes I did. Gee, I wonder what happened?" Hank asked sarcastically. He was stroking his chin as if a beard were there and looked to Alex and Sean who were blushing and looking down at their plates.

Still in my seat, I turn to my right, lean down hiding my face behind the counter and quietly bust out laughing, banging my fist on the counter. Calming down, I sit up, still grinning, and adjust my bowtie.

"I see you got the bowtie back." Raven commented.

"Yes I did. And I thank whoever got my clothes and stuff back to me. I put them all back where they belong." I said patting my pants and jacket pockets.

"How did all that fit in there?" Sean asked with his mouth full.

"They're bigger on the inside." I said in a 'duh' tone. They all just raised their eyebrows at me. I just shrugged and said simply, "Time Lord science, my friend."

After everyone finished breakfast and all the dishes were clean, I looked to my wristwatch and saw that it was 7:45. Then I remembered yesterday's events.

"Ahh," I exclaimed clapping my hands. I went to my seat and quickly put on my tweed jacket. "I'm such a goofus."

"Why are you a 'goofus'?" Alex asked. I just pointed out the window hoping he'll get the message. He just looked confused. I sighed.

"The Tardis, remember when I said the reconstructing only took three hours? She should be finished by now." I reached into my pockets and found the key which was glowing and it was very warm.

"Who's ready to see the new Sexy?" I didn't wait for a reply, just sped out of the kitchen. I heard the others following behind. "Allons-y!"

I finally made it outside through the front door. I sped up to the Tardis and put my hands on the doors.

"Okay, Sexy. What have you got for me now?" I put the key through the slot and slowly opened it. Once I heard the lock click, I opened it to reveal the inside.

Everything was silver and blue. Around the area of the center console was a walkway with a few stairs. I saw that there was a way that led under the center console. A top the console were three huge round things that spun. The top went to the right, the middle went to the left, and the bottom went to the right as well.

I grinned and spun around to take a better look. I saw the others follow in a look around in wonder. I mean, I did too, it's beautiful. I spread my arms out in a welcome motion.

"Hello, supers. Welcome to the new and improved, and still as sexy Tardis. Haha, isn't she beautiful." I exclaimed rubbing the edge of the center console.

"This is amazing." Raven said twirling around.

"Now, I promised Hank here that I would show you guys around. Now, be cautious this place is a maze. So all you have to do is tell the Tardis to lead you to any room or wherever someone else is and she'll make arrows appear on the floor to help navigate you to your destination. Good? Good. Follow along. What do you want to see first?"

"Can I see your library?" Hank asked enthusiastically.

"Of course, I have a somewhat medium reading selection. But don't worry if you get lost, the Tardis will lead you right to the library's entrance without you knowing. She just wants to ensure our safety. Now, Sexy, please direct us to the library."

Red arrows appeared on the floor pointing the way. I smiled and followed the arrows, the others close behind. There were a few twists and turns around corners here and there until they finally made it to a door with a huge red glowing button.

"Hank, will you do the honors?" I said pointing to the button. He looked unsure but I nodded in encouragement, then he pushed the button.

The doors open with a whoosh revealing millions of bookcases with tons of books, big and small, red and blue, old and new. Books from the past, present, and future, some even from other planets or realms.

"Holy shit!" Hank exclaimed. Everyone except me looked to Hank surprised.

"Did Hank just cuss?" Sean asked.

"Hank just cussed." Alex said.

"What is this the first time Hank has ever said a swear word?" I asked curious. Charles looked to me and nodded. 'Oh well, there's always a first to everything. Like how and old friend of mine said the Tardis was 'smaller on the outside'. She even asked if there was a kitchen." I said rocking on the balls of my feet.

I watched as Hank glided his fingers on the spines of some of the books with interest. He read the titles of each book with a look of wonder on his face.

"If you want to Hank," I said smiling. "You can stay here for until you want to leave. I don't mind at all. Just ask the Tardis to take you to us once you're done." I said. Hank looked to me like a kid on Christmas.

"Really?" I nodded and made a 'shoo' motion with my hand. He walked to me and gave me a huge bear hug spinning me around. My arms were locked in place when he hugged me, so I couldn't hug him back. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Then he set me down on his feet and ran off to explore.

We all looked to him shocked. He sounds very eager to be here.

"Um, okay then. Where to next?" I ask looking to where Hank disappeared to.

"Um, Hank mentioned something about a swimming pool in here." Sean said.

"Is this you asking me if you want to swim?" I ask.

"No... Maybe…. Yes!" He exclaim. I thought for a minute, what's the worst that could happen.

"Okay then. But first I'll take you to my closet, you'll need a swimsuit. Anyone else care to join?" Alex and Raven raised their hands. "Great. Tardis," I pointed to the sky. "To the closet."

More red arrows appeared and we followed them to one of the many platforms of the huge spiral closet. Once Raven saw this, she squealed and ran to one of the clothing racks.

"This place is huge! Is that a spacesuit?" Sean asked.

"Yes it is. I also have armor from the medieval times." I mentioned.

"Wow, is that a samurai's armor? The fine craftsmanship. This metal suit is amazing." Erik said grazing his fingers over the chestplate.

"Now, swimsuits. You three follow me to the third floor for what we need. Erik and Charles, you can explore on your own if you like. If you want to know the different rooms, just go to a blank wall and ask for a list of rooms and you can ask Sexy to lead you there. And if you need to find us, just ask the Tardis." Then I motioned for Raven, Alex, and Sean to follow me.

I walked up the spiral staircase to the third level where the tropical wear was. Men's apparel was on the left side and womens on the right.

"Go ahead and choose. There's an entrance to the dressing rooms right behind the racks at that gap over there." I said pointing to said gap where five different doors were.

We all grabbed what we chose to wear. I chose a blue bikini and black swim shorts. To cover myself until I get into the water, I grabbed a white hoodie. I got sandals to match my swimsuit and a towel that looked coincidently like the Tardis's front door.

Exiting the dressing room, I saw Alex waiting outside wearing camouflage swim shorts and a short sleeve hoodie. He had the same towel as mine in his hand.

"Hey." He said smiling to me.

"Hey." I responded, putting my clothes to the side. "How do you like exploring the Tardis, even though we didn't see much."

"It's great. There are so many things to see. I don't think I've ever seen or heard Hank swear before. That's a first." I laughed at his statement, Alex joined in as well.

"I would be surprised too, but I haven't known him long I'm afraid. But it was quite a surprise when he gave me a bone crushing bear hug and spun me around. That I did not expect." I said.

"I agree. Hank is usually the shy type of all of us. It came as a surprise when he looked that excited and did that."

"Yeah, he does seem like a shy type." I commented. Raven and Sean chose this time to show up. Raven was wearing a pink bikini but had a grey skirt covering the bottom. Sean was wearing red board shorts and an orange swim shirt.

"Ready?" I asked. They nodded and Sean decided to yell out:

"Hey Sexy, can you please lead us to the pool?" The Tardis' response was to show the red arrows and lead us.

We finally bae it to a swimming pool the size of half the mansion. Next to the pool was a hot tub that could fit thirteen people; a bar with drinks alcoholic and nonalcoholic. There was also a refrigerator of snacks and the likes.

One the other side of the room was a huge closet filled with pool toys. Water guns, water tubes, floaties, goggles, all the likes.

"Whoa, this is the biggest pool I've ever seen!" Sean exclaimed. Her threw his towel and shoes at a nearby chair and jumped in. "Whoo hoo." He yelled doing a cannonball into the pool. The impact was so huge, he managed to splash Alex and I. Thought Alex used half his body to shield the water from me, but to no avail it failed.

"You little dollophead. You're gonna get it now." I said taking off my jacket and sandals, putting my towel down at a nearby seat. I walked to the closet and grabbed the biggest water gun, which was already filled luckily.

I stepped up to the edge of the pool and started to blast at Sean. He tried to block the water but failed. I hit him in the eye a few times. I just kept blasting him until the water gun emptied.

"Ha, your water gun is out! Score one for Banshee!" Sean yelled pointing to himself.

"Oh yeah, well I just earned ten points for hitting you in the eye that many times." I retorted back.

"BURN!" Alex said with Raven cheering on. I just smirked victoriously and held the water gun at my side. That's when Sean noticed what I was wearing and whistled.

"Dayum, girl. I think you look smoking, why don't you hop in the water and cool off with me." Sean said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sorry, but I think I'll just sit in the jacuzzi." I said walking around the pool to where I wanted to go. Behind me I saw Raven dive in and both her and Sean start a splash competition.

After a while of relaxing in the hot water, Alex came in only wearing his shorts. And from the look of his six pack, it's obvious he worked out.

"Like what you see?" Alex asked sitting back at the edge of the jacuzzi. I blushed a little but ignored and put a smirk on my face.

"Maybe, but I've seen better on most famous wrestlers." I teased laughing. He feigned hurt and put a hand to his heart. That just made me laugh more, and soon Alex joined in.

"So tell me, who is the Doctor? What are her hobbies? Favorite book? Favorite musician? Favorite TV show? Tell me who are you?" Alex said waving his hands around slightly.

"Well," I said pausing for effect. "My favorite hobbies are obviously traveling, but most of the time I like to go to the arcade in either the Tardis or anywhere the Tardis takes me. My favorite book, I prefer something like Oliver Twist or the Lord of the Rings. My favorite musician and good friend would be Elvis Presley. Nicest man ever. My favorite telly show would be the Munsters." I said answering each question he just asked.

"I love Lord of the Rings, I didn't take you for a fan. But appearances can be deceiving. Who is your favorite character or characters?" Alex asked.

"My favorites would be Legolas, Gimli, Merry, and Pippin." I listed counting the fingers on my hand.

"Can you explain why?"

"Legolas because he is wise, skilled, and smashing at archery. Gimli because he's funny, gullible, and he has a cool beard. Merry and Pippin because they have a brotherly connection like I did with my friend River Song. She was like a sister to me. What about you? Who are your favorite characters and why?"

"Well, mine are Gandalf, Sam, and Aragorn. Gandalf because he's a wizard and he's badass. Sam because he's selfless and knows what's right. Aragorn because he knows his role as a leader and a fighter. He's strategic and wise in his own unique way." Alex said.

"Wow, that's deep." I said. Alex laughed a little which made me smile. I realised how quiet it was and looked to the pool to see that Raven and Sean are gone. "Where's Raven and Sean?" I asked. Alex looked around too.

I stepped out of the hot tub with Alex following. I walked back to my jacket and towel and pulled out my sonic. Pressing the button and waving it around the area. I clicked the top open and it told me where they were.

"By the name of the Lord President of Gallifrey. Those buggers snuck out leaving us alone. They went to the arcade room. Without me, I could definitely beat them at Pac-Man." I said aggravated. Alex laughed at my annoyance, so I slapped his arm. "It's not funny. Going out to play games without me, the Doctor. Psh, never in my life have I felt so jealous."

"Hey, maybe there was a reason why they left us alone. And God knows what that reason is." He said pausing for a moment. "We should probably get changed out of these wet clothes."

"Yeah, we should. There's a washer on each level in the closet so we don't have to worry about having to walk around the whole Tardis to dry these." We dried ourselves off and grabbed our stuff. I called the Tardis to direct us back to level three of the closet.

Once we got there we got our new change of clothes, we went to the changing room and changed. The clothes I chose was a dress the Tardis made in the tailor room. It looked just like her front doors. I put the Tardis key around my neck on a chain. When the Tardis showed me the dress, I went to work and made a headband that looked like the toplight on the Tardis. wore black ballet flats to go along with it. Satisfied, I walked out and saw Alex waiting outside in jeans, a grey v-neck shirt, and a black leather jacket.

The minute he saw me, he froze and took in my appearance. At first I was worried and wondered what was the matter.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my dress?" I asked looking at the skirt.

"No it's just… You look- Wow." He managed to say. I blushed and hid my face in my hair.

"Um, thanks. You look good too." I commented. His ears turned a bright red and he smiled shyly. Being brace, I reached my hand out to him. "Shall we go to the center console. It's been about half an hour since we came in." Alex nodded and took my hand without hesitation.

At my words, the Tardis immediately flashed red arrows and led us to the center console. We got there in the nick of time. I saw that it was just us here. I let go of Alex's hand much to my wanting to keep hold of his hand, and went to the center console.

I pushed a couple buttons and flipped some switches. One side of the console flipped over like it had hinges and revealed a phonograph along with a selection of records.

"What would you like to listen to, Mr. Summers?" I asked politely waving a hand to the records. He scrolled through and pulled out a record, putting it on the phonograph. Once the music started I recognized it to be 'Devil in Disguise' by Elvis. "Excellent choice, I love this song." I started to bob my head and look through the records I had.

The song stopped halfway for some reason. Alex and I looked to each other confused until the music played again. It was still Elvis, but the song that played this time was 'Can't Help Falling In Love.' I looked to Alex and blushed looking away once we made eye contact.

He walked over to me and held his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. I smiled lightly and took his hand. Sparks flowed through my veins making me shiver. I put my other hand on his shoulder and he put his on my waist.

We started to sway for a bit to the rhythm of the music. I layed my head over his heart and he put his head on top of mine. I listened to his heartbeat and felt like this is where I should be, close to him with his arms around me.

"I don't know why I feel this way." I said softly. "It's like I should stay right here in your arms. The sound of your heartbeat comforts me. When I touched your hand, I felt sparks tingling my skin, giving me goosebumps. Why do you have this affect on me?" I asked looking up to him. He looked me in the eyes.

"I feel the same way. When you smile, my heart skips a beat. When I how upset you were then, I just wanted to hold you close, comfort you, whisper sweet nothings to you, tell you everything will be okay when I know it may never be okay. Why do you have this affect on me?" He asked. I saw how close our faces were. Our noses were almost touching, his warm breath tickling my face. Our foreheads were already touching.

I slowly leaned in closer to his face, unsure if wants me to. I saw him slightly lean closer to me. I finally closed the distance and our lips met. The kiss was soft and passionate. I've been kissed many times by men, but this. This was bliss, this was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. I put my hand on his cheek as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

We soon pulled away to take a breather, both our eyes were closed. The way he makes me feel is something I've never felt before. This is the first time I've ever showed this kind of interest in someone.

"I don't want to go to fast." I whispered, my eyes still closed. I felt his warm hand stroke my cheek.

"I understand. This is the first time I've ever liked someone, and we can go as slow as you want. I'll wait." I smiled gratefully and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. I felt him smile into the kiss. After a few minutes of bliss, I heard a couple whoops, claps, and whistles.

We broke apart and saw Sean, Raven, Hank, Charles, and Erik standing at the top of the staircase. Sean, Raven, and Hank were the ones cheering us on while Charles and Erik gave each other knowing smiles. I blushed Mars red and hid my face in Alex's shoulder. I could feel the vibration of his chest and knew he was laughing.

"Go Alex, whoo! Finally got the girl. I mean, she could do so much better. Someone tall, handsome, smart, strong, like me." Sean said. I rolled my eyes, taking off one of my ballet flats and throwing it at him. I grinned in success when it hit him straight in the groin.

Alex busted out laughing, and so did Erik. Charles just shook his head, but a hint of a smile was on his lips. Raven and Hank stepped back and put their hands up in surrender.

"How about a movie, everyone?" I announced. Sean grunted while getting up from the floor. Alex, Raven, Hank, Charles, and Erik all agreed. The Tardis led us to a projection room.

We all debated on what to watch until we all agreed on Monster Squad, It, The Ring, Clash of the Titans 1981, the Dark Crystal, and the Goonies. **(A/N: All of there are great movies in my opinion. If you heard of them and liked them, good. If you haven't seen them, watch them now. If you hate them, go die in a hole)** I recently got it from the future. It wouldn't hurt to show people from the past a movie from the future, would it? No.

Hank and Raven both sat on one of the loveseats while Alex and I sat on another, but before I sat I took off my shoes and curled up into Alex's side. Sean sat on the floor, and Charles and Erik both sat in recliners.

Watching the movie, Sean was the only one to get scared and scream like a girl when watching It and Monster Squad. Even though Monster Squad had some funny scenes, it had some parts that were scary, but not enough to make me scream and give me nightmares.

Eventually while watching Dark Crystal, my eyes started to feel heavy. Alex sensed that I was tired, and kissed my forehead.

"Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." He whispered. I nodded and let myself fall asleep with one thought on my mind: I wish that I could have this moment for life.


End file.
